Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE
Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE is an Japanese RPG video game that was developed by Atlas and published by Nintendo. The video game was released on December 26, 2015. The Western release was heavily censored to tone down the amount of sexual content. In 2020, the re-release for Nintendo Switch under the name "Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE Encore" has been confirmed all North American/European changes are shown to be applied to Japanese regional version. Censorship North America/Europe Censorship *Some of the character's bikini costumes were modified for the Western release. In the Western release they are all wearing shirts, as a result you can no longer see any skin. *During the song feel where Tsubasa is preforming was modified for the Western release. In the Western release the cleavage was reduced and the beast line was digitally removed, and the V lines around her waist were air bushed out. *During the song Fly where Tsubasa is preforming was modified for the Western release. In the Western release all of her body is painted white just like the wedding dress, as a result you can no longer see her cleavage. *One of the boss's in the game was modified for the western release. In the Western release dark smoke covers her chest, as a result you can no longer see her cleavage/side boobs. (This only happens in the cutscene.) *Any reference to gravure models were removed. *Any scene that shows Maiko unconscious after being kidnapped was modified for the western release. In the western release she is wearing sitting up. *The entire dungeon that is about gravure modeling was changed to it being about regular modeling. *The scene that shows a wall of pictures that show girls in bikini's in one of the dungeons was modified for the western release. In the western release all of the girls are wearing shirts. *The scene that shows Tsubasa overcoming the fear of gravure modeling and strips down to her bikini and panties. In the western release it was changed to her overcoming her fear of modeling, and she no longer strips down to her bikini and panties. *The scene that shows Tsubasa, Maiko and Eleonora posing for gravure modeling was modified for the western release. In the western release they are posing for regular modeling and are no longer wearing just bikini's and panties and are instead wearing shirts and pants. *During battles you can sometimes see the females panties. In the western release you can no longer see their panties and instead all you see a empty black void. *The Hot Springs DLC is not available in the west. *The characters ages were raised. International Censorship *One of Kira's costumes was altered before the game was released. In the original release you could see her underwear. In the final version she is wearing pants and a shirt, as a result most of her skin was covered up. Where to find it uncensored Category:Video Games Category:Needs image Category:USA censorship Category:European censorship Category:Nintendo Category:Canadian censorship Category:Mexico censorship